The invention relates to an electronic circuits assembly comprising at least one memory and means for detecting and correcting errors in the data supplied by the memory during a read operation, the output of the memory being connected in parallel to an input of an error detection circuit, to an input of an error correction circuit and to the input of a first stage, the error detection circuit controlling transmission of the corrected data to the first stage after an error has been detected.